Ackey and Death
by freshx
Summary: Ichigo was the top assassin of the deadly Ackey gang. Rukia was the princess and successor of Japan. Rated T. Ichigo and Rukia.
1. Killing Spree & Orange hair

Rukia's eye popped opened and she felt a sudden thirst for milk. But then again, the Kuchiki Manor was always scary at night. Her sleepy eyes quickly traveled to Kaien, who was sleeping next to her. "Baby," she said quietly to her soon-to-be husband. Kaien groaned as he was ungracefully shaken awake. "What is it, Rukia?" he asked groggily. "I want milk, can you get me some? Please?" Kaien sighed and slowly got up. Rukia smiled happily, "thanks, babe!"

Five minutes later, when Kaien still wasn't there with her milk, she started to get a little impatient. Rukia decided to slowly get up and cover her half naked body with a red, silk bathrobe.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Give the future Kuchiki clan wealth, power, continual place as kings and queens of Japan. And we shall give our daughter to you," came an old man's voice.

"Where's the son?" asked another voice, which didn't sound human at all.

"He…uhh… ran away with another girl," said a nervous old woman's voice.

Kaien placed the glass of milk on a random hall table as he crept closer to the door. His eyes widened as he saw Yukio Kuchiki, Rukia's father, and Yumi Kuchiki, Rukia's mother…Associating with a…what looked like a devil. "Very well…" said the devils with an evil grin, "tomorrow, bring the girl with…ack…" Whatever made the devil stop must have been very scary because the devil started shaking. A lot.

"Well, well, well…King Yukio and Queen Yumi associating with a devil, huh?" came a sly voice. Kaien turned around to see a boy of about 18 with lousy orange hair and brown eyes. He was grinning lopsidedly.

The boy was wearing a black coat and in his hand was a black sword. He stared pass Kaien and was eyeing at the group in the room. The king started stuttering, "Wh-who are you? You are not supposed to be here! Where are the guards?" "Killed them." he said simply answered without any guilt in his face, "and as for my name…I don't think you have to know but I'll tell you anyways…" The grin on his face grew bigger. "Kurosaki, Ichigo."

Right when he said that, he somehow disappeared and appeared right in front (that's called Shunpo, by the way) of the devil and quickly stabbed a sword in the devil's stomach. As Ichigo pulled the sword out, he sighed. "All the devils I've been killing lately are so weak…what's old man Yakuza even thinking?" he huffed.

Yumi gasped. "Ya-Yakuza of Ackey?" Ichigo's brown eyes met the queen's and Yumi almost fainted. "Yup, I'm Ichigo. The most prized assassin of Ackey." His eyes seemed mysterious…Yukio caught this, "What are you doing? Trying to seduce the queen of Japan?!" Ichigo tore his eyes off the queen's, "Nah…I do like playing around though –he chuckled- But then ugly rich fat brats who associate with devils just aren't my type. Oh yeah!" He started grinning like a crazy man. "I'm supposed to kill the whole Kuchiki Clan!" "STOP!" shouted Kaien as he ran to protect the king and queen.

In a flash, life for the king and queen was over. Kaien was too late. Ichigo looked at Kaien boredly. Without expression.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia hurried over to where she heard someone yell "stop!" "What's happening?" she thought nervously. Right when she arrived at the scene, what she found tore her whole world apart. Kaien was dead, stabbed at his heart. Her mom and dad were both dead. Rukia looked around frantically, telling herself that this was just a nasty joke. "Kaien?" She laughed nervously, "this isn't funny. I'm going to kill you if you don't come out now. Mom? Dad?" When no one replied, Rukia felt burning tears begin to fall. "Come out NOW! Guys! WHERE ARE YOU!?" she screeched out of anger. No one replied, so Rukia ran over to Kaien's body. It was cold and Rukia could hear his heart beat getting slower. "Kaien!" she cried as she listened desperately to his heartbeat. Rukia looked over at her lover. His eyes were closed but his mouth was lip-saying "I love…" He was dead. Rukia repeated this to her mom and dad. No response from anyone of them. She ran outside the room and to her surprise, all the servants were dead.

"How could I have missed this?" she said to herself, crying and choking. She ran outside the manor and saw all guards were dead. "Oh my…" she said faintly. Finally, she gave in to her tears and fell to her knees.

After a while, she felt someone kneeling in front of her. "You've been crying for quite a while now. Can you stop now?" the voice said roughly. Rukia gasped and looked up, feeling hope in her heart at the sight of someone living. She wiped her tears away. "Sorry I…" Her eyes trailed to his cape. It was stained with blood. His sword's tip was stained with blood. "I was told to kill all of the Kuchiki clan. You don't happen to be Rukia, do you? You gave me lotsa trouble trying to find you."

"You gave me lotsa trouble trying to find you," said Ichigo with an amused voice. Even though he was getting fed up with seeing black hair and not her face, he thought he was doing a good job of masking it. "Are you the one…Are you the one who killed my whole family?" he heard the girl say softly with a shaking voice. Ichigo sighed out of irritation and he rudely pulled her face up to his. He felt his heart skip a beat and his mouth dropped at her face. It was filled with sadness and anger. Her purple crystal eyes were stained with tears and her lips were so…Wait! Pause. Yakuza didn't say anything about how hot Rukia was. And he was expected to kill her?! Dude! She's so freakin hot--Suddenly, Ichigo felt her elbowing his ribs. Immediately, he let her go and hissed in pain.

"You BASTARD! How dare you kill my family!" she aimed for another kick but Ichigo was surprisingly…really, really strong. He caught her kick and shot her a death glare. Rukia felt her body melt with fear as her eyes came in contact with his death glare. For one thing, she supposed he was the hottest thing on earth and for two, his death glare was…really scary. "Think you could scare me?" Rukia said, shaking and stuttering. "Yes…" said Ichigo frustratingly. "Well, you can't! Stupid dumbass!"

"Assholes!" Ichigo countered.

"Cock-head!"

"Bitch!"

"Carrot-top!"

"Shorty!

Rukia gasped.

"Yeah you heard me!"

"Take that back!" Rukia half-shouted. "You stupid…"

"How can I shut her up…" mused Ichigo as he stared intently at her, watching her grow red under his gaze. "…stupid—mmm!"

Ichigo kissed her. Finally, the shorty was quiet. To his surprise, she returned his kiss.

Rukia didn't know what was going on but…damn…this guy could kiss, alright. She kissed back and felt his lips open a little then closing it back. Rukia felt him grin a little, then THUMP!

Rukia fell into Ichigo's hand as Ichigo shot death glares at her…her and her stupid pretty face and perfect body. And he just found out she was good at kissing, too. Just great. He managed to shut her up so he could knock her down. And then…she wouldn't talk! Yay! But then he really wanted to kiss her again…her soft lips…Ichigo shook his head.

He could kill her and just get this over with. But today, something seemed different. For the first time in his whole life (since four years old), he hesitated in hurting or killing someone. He never hesitated. He jumped at death's hand and ran out. He killed devils and dangerous people. He did all that without hesitation. But there he was, debating whether to kill Rukia Kuchikii, the first person since he became a fully pledged Ackey gang member to elbow him. Aurhg! His head was going to explode!

Boom. His brain gone dead and he did something stupid. Ichigo Kurosaki, who messed with devils and killed bad guys, carried "innocent" Rukia all the way to his glass house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay...Oh yeah, I don't know what Ackey means. Maybe it means devil...I dunno. Anyways, I think Ackey and Death sounds awesome. Hahaa xD My friend Morgan wrote this with me. Hope you guys like it Second chapter's coming right up. **

**---Cyndi.**


	2. Drippy Watery & Rib pains

Ichigo stepped into his house with Rukia in his arms. Water was dripping from both their bodies. Ichigo sent a death glare at Rukia in her sleep.

-Flashback-

Ichigo had knocked Rukia out and now, he was finally walking in silence. Suddenly, Rukia started kicking around. "H-hey! Stop tha-!" Ichigo lost his balance and almost fell over the bridge. Ichigo sighed in relief as he gained his balance back. What he didn't count on was for Rukia to start punching…

SPLASH!

Great…he fell into the river. Just great.

-End flashback-

He grimaced. Who knew just a lady would start doing kung-fu in her sleep? He walked over to his bedroom and placed her on his bed. Ichigo started shivering a little, now the "falling into the river" consequences were starting to kick in. "C-cold…" muttered Rukia, who was still asleep. He looked at her. Should he help her? Nah…But then when Ichigo thought he her saw her shivering a lot, he melted.

"Dammit!" he growled as he reached into his closet to pull out two black shirts and a boxer. He changed into a fresh shirt himself. Now the trouble was helping Rukia change. Without trying to peak, he undressed her wet, sticky, silk red bathrobe.

Eventually after a whole hour of struggling to put _his_ boxer and _his _shirt on her without anything bad happening…

He sighed and plopped down on his black leather sofa and stared at Rukia. Ichigo felt weird. Like he wanted her all for himself. And he sort of liked the feeling. But then again, he really hated this feeling. Not that this was his first time feeling this "I want more" feeling but it was different for Rukia. Way different…

XXXXXXXXXXX

She loved every second of it, she wanted more of it. Rukia felt that he wanted more too as he deepened the kiss. "Gawd…he is so good!" she thought as she clenched his orange hair with her fist. Wait, orange hair? Wait, no, no, no…Kaien DID NOT have orange hair. Her eyes met with his brown eyes, which made her insides shiver. Who is he? Oh wait, flashes of memories of him and her dead family came across her. HE WAS ONE WHO—

Rukia snapped up from her dream of kissing that hot beast and then her mind traveled to Kaien. "Kaien…" she muttered a little. She remembered about how she found her dead lover. Rukia clenched where her heart was; it was better than to have a real heart-ache. She remembered how easily she didn't even _think about Kaien once_ when she was with his murderer. She remembered how great the kiss was…Rukia shook her head. "I'm going to kill that stupid carrot-top when I find him…" she thought.

She was so into thinking that she didn't even notice her bed sheets were black. The house was made of glass. Her clothes were changed and Ichigo (the carrot-top) was sleeping on a black leather sofa. She didn't notice all this until a minute later when the doorbell ran.

Silently, she slid out of bed with tons of questions going through her mind and managed to find the way to the door. Right as she was open the door, someone said "Stop."

Rukia gasped, "But then someone's ringing the doorbell!" Ichigo glared at Rukia, "Do. Not. Open. It. Or you will regret it," he said menacingly. Rukia ignored him and opened the door. Ichigo's eyes went wide and he put his face in his hand and groaned.

"Hey Ichigo, Yakuza has another mission for you…" said a red haired man as the door opened. He was in all black. Black sunglasses resting on his forehead, black suit, black everything, except for his shocking red hair. He was holding quite a professional manner-until he saw Rukia in Ichigo's shirt and boxer. "What the fu…"

"Don't say anything 'till I explain," growled Ichigo as he glared daggers at Rukia. She was slowly shrinking in to the corner of his house, forgetting her "proud woman" side.

Ichigo silently invited the man into his house and closed the door, making sure no one was looking as he did.

"What's the point of doing that?" blurted out Rukia. "This whole house is made of glass; anyone could just see what's happening." The man on the couch laughed, "You can see outside, but you can't see inside from outside. It's a special type of glass." Rukia looked at him stupidly. "Who're you?" she asked.

The man looked surprised, "Oh yeah! My name's Abarai Renji." Then as though he was ignoring her, he turned to Ichigo. "Who the hell is she?" he demanded quietly. "Someone who –gulp- tagged along from last night," Ichigo shot a nervous glance as Rukia. She was fuming.

"_Tagged along?!_ _I_ tagged along?! You were the one who killed everything I had in my life! You were the one who kissed me just so you could knock me out. You were the one who dragged in me into your house dripping wet and did god-knows-what to me when you _changed_ my clothes last night—"

"WHOA, WHOA, whoa! Calm down," Renji held his hand up in front of fuming Rukia's face. Ichigo was suffering from a bad headache and Renji was having trouble keeping up.

"Dude! Did you _rape_ her?" he asked Ichigo. Ichigo's jaw dropped, "_Rape?!_ What the hell, why would I rape her? Dude she doesn't even have anything to _show_ so-"

The next thing you know, Rukia's feet was connected to Ichigo's ribs. Ichigo slammed into the glass wall, which thankfully, did not break. Renji's eyes widened. That girl got guts to do that to _Ichigo._ On another hand, he had a feeling this was Rukia _Kuchiki._ Boss Yakuza showed him some pictures of Rukia so he could describe her to Ichigo. And she looked exactly like the girl in the picture.

Rukia Kuchiki was supposed to be dead. Instead, she was in front of him, beating Ichigo to pulp.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes of kicking and punching, Rukia finally stopped. She was not angry anymore. In front of her, though, was Ichigo rolled up in a small ball, clenching his stomach. "Ohmygod, did I do that?" Rukia asked immediately. Oh, wait, oh course I just did that! She looked at Ichigo, feeling regretful about beating him up. She crouched down beside Ichigo, who had an expressionless look on his face. Rukia paled. He wasn't breathing…was he? She poked him on the rib, where she kicked him multiple times.

Automatically, Ichigo jerked away, groaning. From across the room, she could hear Renji take a sharp breath and walk toward them.

"Scoot," he said softly to Rukia. She obeyed him and watched as Renji bent down next to him. _Wow,_ she thought,_ and I thought Renji was the mean kind of person. But then again, he's actually someone who comforts you when you get hurt—_

"BUM-HEAD! STAND UP, STUPID! DON'T JUST LIE THERE AND GET THAT STUPID FACE ON YOU!" Renji slapped Ichigo's face twice, waking him up from his dazed position. Rukia gaped at Renji, mouth half-way down. _Okay, maybe he more's violent than you think…_

After a few minutes of attempting to stand up, Ichigo finally managed to use the nearby sofa as a support. He had fire burning in his eyes and he looked mad. No, furious, and, God, he looked scary. "Uh oh, maybe that was the wrong thing to do…" Renji said meekly, stepping in front of Rukia. Ichigo raised his hands and curled it up into a tight fist. His knuckles cracked by just the way he curled his fist up.

Renji gulped and prepared to block Ichigo's attack, and Rukia started backing up slowly in horror at the monster in front of her. Ichigo threw his fist at Renji's face and Renji was about to block. Rukia closed her eyes and hugged herself tightly.

"ACK-!" Ichigo clenched his stomach and his knees started to wobble a little. He looked like a gangling teenager. A very hot gangling teenager with orange hair who had a bad…stomachache? Nah…he doesn't look the type to just wimp out because of a stomachache.

"Safe…" Renji choked softly as he held Ichigo up and dragged him to the black leather couch. Without much grace, he dropped him and Ichigo's right hand twitched as he fell on the couch. "Now, finally! Carrot-top is dead…" Renji turned to Rukia. "I have to ask you a few things…about why you're still here." Rukia looked back straight at him, "I have to ask _you _some things too." "Me first," said Renji as he sat down on the opposite couch of the one Ichigo was on.

Rukia squished onto the couch Ichigo was on. She sneaked a look at him as she sat down quietly.

She saw him blink twice. Then a single drop of tear slid. He closed his eyes. Rukia wrinkled her eyebrow in confusion than sat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter two. I know, I know, everything's going so fast and all the explanation was ruled out, but Chapter three will explain everything...I hope. If you want to escape and run free from all the explianing, go 'head and skip third chapter then wait for the fourth one. But then third chapter might have some other stuffs rather than just explaining. Well...I dunno! Morgan and I will see when the time comes to write the third one...Which will be right after I'm done typing this. I'll be doing homework and typing this up at the same time and Morgan will be eating pizza while doing this. xD MULTI-TASKERS WHOOO!! did I spell that right? o.0**

**also, we are not supporters of uhh...cussing(or swearing, whichever one) xD **

**-Cyndi **


	3. Questions & Tight chokers

"What happened? You were supposed to be dead." asked Renji.

"Well…he was supposed to kill me but then when he was about to, we launched into a fight," Rukia said slowly, trying to remember everything from last night. Her voice quivered a few times. But once her voice started shaking, she would stop, take in a deep breath, then continue. "A fight? He didn't kill you because you two got into a fight? That's supposed to make him want to kill you more!" said Renji. "Well…" Rukia fell silent. That _was_ true…

"Wait." Renji got up from the couch and disappeared somewhere through a door. Rukia took this time to actually look around. Everything was well organized and modern. Her gaze stopped at a small picture near the small table against the wall. She walked to the table.

Other than the picture, the table contained some house keys and a car key. It had his cell phone, and then the picture of a woman. She was extremely pretty with shocking orange hair, just like Ichigo. Was this his mom? She picked up the picture of the table and took a closer look at it. In the background, there was park and…there was a little kid with orange hair. He was sliding down the slide, grinning, laughing, and all. There was no way…how could a carefree boy such as him turn out to be a murderer?

"Want some to drink?" The picture almost slipped out of her hand and she put it back to where it was on the table. Rukia turned around and saw Renji holding out a beer bottle. "Uhh…no it's okay," she said quietly. There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah, Ichigo's mom is pretty," Renji said as he sat down again. Rukia sat down, "Can you really take that without Ichigo's permission?" He snorted, "He won't care, trust me. So anyways, what about the kiss?" Rukia felt puzzled, "what kiss?"

"You said he kissed you last night so he could knock you out…"

"Oh, that was nothing…"

Renji smiled, "You liked it, didn't you?" Rukia blushed. Renji raised his eyebrow and smile faded, "Ichigo…has a way with women." "What?" asked Rukia. A way with women? What's that supposed to mean? "It means Ichigo likes playing around with women. In the beginning, he didn't like it but I guess he got used to it…" the red pineapple hair man mumbled. "I don't quite get what you mean…" said the shorty. "Well, in the beginning, after his whole family was killed, he was adopted by Yakuza. Like many new recruited members, he was ignored by Yakuza, and was given a poor home." Renji paused and gulped down some beer out of the bottle, "the girls noticed that he didn't have much money and decided to well…use him."

"_Use him?"_ sputtered Rukia as she cast a quick glance at Ichigo. His eyes were half closed. He moved his head slightly so he could get a better angle of Rukia. Rukia felt her body shiver at the acknowledgement of Ichigo's full attention.

Renji paused as if nervous to continue on, "they would give him money and he would, uh, sleep around with the girls. Some guys even offered him money, but Ichigo wouldn't even hear them out. Soon, he turned into a lady-killer and managed to get every single lady swooning over him however he wanted."

Rukia kept on staring at Ichigo. "Yeah, uh, swooning, um, just like the way you are…" Renji said as he took another swig from the bottle. Rukia suddenly tore hers eyes away from Ichigo's, "sorry, continuing on…" she mumbled.

"Ichigo was very powerful even at the time when he just started sword-practice against devil dummies…" "Devils?!" interrupted Rukia bluntly.

Renji sighed, "Guess I'll explain Ackey then…" "Wait, Ackey's that gang that goes around stealing and killing people, right? My mom and dad searched forever for even at least one member of Ackey…" Rukia stopped shortly when she mentioned her parents, then continued on, trying hard to not cry. "Why do people always think Ackey are the bad guys? No, your parents got the wrong idea. We are not the gang going around and stealing things, that's another one. Ackey is a gang found by Yakuza to kill devils and dangerous people. Our _group_ has this thing where we demolish anything devils and people who communicate with them."

"Why do you guys have to kill the people who communicate with them?" asked Rukia, thinking of her parents, "and why did you guys have to kill Kaien?" She quickly wiped away the one tear drop that was finally set free.

Renji sighed, "Another long explanation…people cannot actually manage to _summon_ a devil unless if the specific devil senses their evil-doing and decides to help them. Another way to summon one is if you have a rare artifact that can attract devils. You're parents, by the way, have been threatening specific people whose votes count the most to vote for not only themselves, but their whole family. If they had threatened people who vote just for themselves, we would've just killed them only. But then they dragged their family in, and to top that, they were evil enough to attract a devil to help them."

Rukia would be mad, sad, and hurt at Ackey and her family. But she was immune to those feelings cooped up inside of her. In her way of thinking, even if she's unconscious to the fact, curiosity owns all. "Tell me more," said Rukia.

"Maybe Ichigo should tell you the rest, I guess I'm not the one who's supposed to tell about his life," said Renji slowly. "No, no, no, tell me!" Rukia urged Renji.

There was a moment of pause as Renji studied Rukia's determined look on her face.

"Yakuza adopted Ichigo when he was four years old. After twelve years of hard sword, fighting training, Ichigo became invincible among Ackey. Yakuza still didn't notice him that time. The best assassinator of that was time was a man called Cloud. And then you know, at sixteen years old to seventeen was when he slept around. When he was around seventeen and a half, Yakuza finally noticed him and how intelligent and powerful he was. Ichigo was invited to Yakuza'a tight circle. And within half a year, Ichigo slowly rose to the top." Red Pineapple hair Renji finally stopped and took in a deep breathe and let it out.

"What about his family? And why's Ichigo making just a big deal out of some small rib pain?" Rukia stopped. Small? Maybe it's not that small, actually. She looked at Renji. Okay, now he seems _really_ uncomfortable. "I can't answer that," Renji said. "Any _other_ questions?" Rukia shook her head. "Guess I should be going then," said Renji as he carried out his empty beer bottle. "Aren't you going to kill me?" Rukia asked. She regretted it the moment the last word slipped out of her mouth. Renji paused. "No, I'm not going to kill you. Ichigo needs to learn how to stop playing with women. I just feel something different about you. It's a lot different than those other girls he met with all the time."

Rukia's mouth opened and closed. "O-okay…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Rib pain…OW…Rib pain…it really hurts…Can't move…

Ichigo looked at Rukia, who was gaping at the door where Renji was a few seconds ago. Wait…She's starting to come towards me. Panic, panic…

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia knelt down right beside him on the floor. Ichigo glared at her the best he could in his state right now. _It's not that bad is it?_ Rukia asked herself. Quickly, she rolled up the bottom of his black shirt. She heard Ichigo gasp but then ignored it. Her mouth fell at what she saw.

Ichigo was well-defined. Got abs, got muscles, not too much muscles, but perfect to still be a lanky boy. What caught her throat were the bruises on his ribs. They were purple and really big. It was like a big glob of purple on his right side of his stomach that traveled to his back. Impetuously, she touched it. Ichigo growled and hissed in pain as he jerked away. "Gimme ice pack," he growled. Rukia winced. "Where is it?" she asked.

Ichigo pointed his head toward the door Renji disappeared in before to get some beer.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, Ichigo was sitting upright with a lot of pain and ice pack to his bruise. "Come here," he told Rukia. Rukia came to where he was. "You see that necklace under the coffee table?" She looked under the coffee table right in front of where they were. "Yes…" mumbled Rukia. It was black choker with a small silver circle hanging. "Give it to me." She gave it to Ichigo. She didn't know what was happening because Ichigo just put his thumb on the small circle.

Then his left eye twitched. It was a slow twitch. Yes, a slow twitch…"Okay," he said, "Put it on." Rukia looked dumbfound. "Why?"

He groaned, "Do you want me to lock you in this house or would you rather go out, walk freely, and go to school?" "Okay, okay!" said Rukia as she slid the necklace to her throat.

Instant. Choking. "Oww…" muttered Rukia. She tried to pry some space between the necklace and her neck. One great sharp yank, and the necklace went back to neck. It didn't choke her as much anymore. "What is it, tell me," she demanded. "It's a tracker. And don't bother trying to take it off; it's just a waste of time. The only way you could take it of is if I do it." Ichigo said with a sly smile. "Those necklaces were made for hostages, people, and demons who were needed to stay alive or questioning."

Another sly grin and a blank "I'm in pain" look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I do not own Bleach.**

**Whoohooo!!! Long boring chapter! Wait, that's not good. I'm finally done with my homework! Except for Kumon…and Morgan loves pizza! I can't go on computer during school days so the next time I'll upload will probably be next Saturday or Sunday. Mainly Sunday, I think. Aurhg, I'm so scared…I have swimming after this…I HATE SWIMMING!!!!**

**-Cyndi**


	4. Schools & Small fry devils

The next day was Monday.

And Monday meant _school_.

School meant trouble for Ichigo because:

a) Ichigo was not in the mood for girls right now.

b) Ichigo had to sign Rukia up for school. (He also had to lie about Rukia's age just so she could be in his grade. She's actually 17.)

c) He knew he was being stupid because when guys started mooning over Rukia, he got into a very, _very_ bad mood.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up, Rukia!" pleaded Ichigo. Rukia was still silently trying (and had been for the last ten minutes) to stuff the whole waffle in her mouth. "I'd twying" choked Rukia. Ichigo groaned and disappeared and appeared in back of Rukia. (Shunpo) One large "thump!" and the waffle went flying out of her mouth. "Are you stupid!?" shouted Rukia, "I was _eating_ that!" "No you weren't! You were _choking, choking_!" emphasized Ichigo as he pushed her out of the door.

Rukia struggled to pick up her book bag given to her by Renji.

Once they were in Ichigo's black car (a Celica). "Why do you have to rush me out? Geez…" said Rukia, massaging her shoulder. "To avoid being seen by anyone," answered Ichigo. He readjusted his rear mirror and looked at it, making sure no one saw them. "Why can't we be seen?"

"Because you're supposed to dead, now shut your mouth up women." He pulled out of the driveway and start driving. "The only person you can see in this neighborhood besides me in Renji, you got that? If anyone asks you who you are, you are Masaki Uchiha."

"How'd you get the name Masaki Uchiha?" Rukia asked. "No idea." Ichigo started around 125 mph in the freeway. "You're gonna get arrested for driving so fast," Rukia pointed out. "If you would've hurry and eaten your waffle in time I wouldn't be rushing," Ichigo said, dodging a super slow car. "Well, if you had put the toilet seat down, I would've been a step faster!" Rukia countered.

"What?" yelped Ichigo, "it's my house you're living in; I get to pick to put my toilet seat up or down, got that? And, plus, you were the one who decided to yell at me about why the toilet seat was up for five whole minutes!"

"No-!" Rukia grunted as Ichigo rushed into a stop. She blinked twice around her. They were in Karakura High. That was way fast.

"You could be Rukia Kuchiki over here. It's just when you're in my neighborhood, you have to be Masaki Uchiha." Ichigo said as he got out of the car. Rukia followed him.

XXXXXXXXXX

In his homeroom, when the teacher introduced Rukia, it was killer. Every single guy stood up to get a closer look of Rukia. Everyone except for a particular boy with orange hair. After the teacher scolded them to sit down, they started ogling at her. Then they started wolf-whistling as she passed by. Every single guy knew it, even Ichigo: _Rukia was just plain hot and sexy_.

Ichigo was getting really irritated and started growling at any guy who looked at Rukia "that way." _My Rukia!_ Ichigo snapped in his mind. Wait, _MY_ Rukia? Ichigo dug his face in his hand. What was he thinking? He felt something jab him in the rib. Instantly, he hissed in pain and shot a glare at whoever did it.

"Sorry," said Rukia with a puppy-face. Ichigo sighed, "Those don't work on me." "I've been trying to get your attention since five minutes ago. Um, but what's with the teacher? She keeps on staring at you whenever she talks," asked Rukia.

"The teacher's a perv," stated Ichigo. "And so are all the guys in this homeroom," he muttered. "What?" asked Rukia.

"Nothing…nothing…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia pretty much stuck with Ichigo the rest of the day. She seemed to have made it clear even without saying that Ichigo would help introduce everybody to her. The other guys were jealous of how Rukia stuck with just Ichigo. That made Ichigo really happy.

_Yeah, she chose me over you, so what?_ Ichigo thought with a lopsided grin.

In the middle of class in afternoon, Ichigo got a text from Renji.

"Watch for devils right in front of Auto Shop. Might be a tough one," it said.

Ichigo snickered; it was a long time since he had killed some _real_ devils.

"Don't let me down now, Renji," he typed back as he raised his hand. The teacher took a glance at him. "Yes?" she asked shyly. "Stomach hurts. I think I should visit the nurse," he said with a fake expression of pain. The teacher paused. "Would you like me to accompany you?" There was an explosion among the girls.

"I COULD ACCOMPANY HIM!" "NO, NO I COULD!" "NO, HE LIKES ME BETTER, I CAN DO IT-!" Ichigo sighed, "I could go myself." The girls who stood up ready to fight each other looked hurt. The teacher looked at him once more, "I could go with—"

Ichigo stood up and went to the door. "Nah, I could go myself."

XXXXXXXXXX

The sky was so blue. The clouds were so pretty. Then again, Kurosaki Ichigo never liked "white." He was more of a "Black" person. (No, he's not gothic or emo.) Ichigo was sitting on top of a telephone pole, waiting patiently for the last half an hour for a devil to show up. He was in his black coat and had his gigantic sword ready in his hand.

Hopefully, anyone who looked up would just think he's someone cosplaying. Or maybe they could think he was an actor. Yeah…He liked that idea. And it would be like one of those movies where the camera is well-hidden. Ichigo nodded to himself. He sighed as he looked up at the sky, partly glaring at the clouds for being so…bright.

A second later, he felt darkness brewing among the air. There was someone normal in the street. He seemed to be suffocating. _Damn…_thought Ichigo. He jumped down from the pole and with the hilt of his sword, he knocked out the person.

Any normal (non-evil) person breathing in darkness from devils can suffocate to death. One reason why Ackey members don't is because…not all of them are human.

Oh wait, wait…that's for Renji to explain, or should it be Ichigo? I dunno, let's just continue.

"_I smell strong blood!_" cackled a thing. It seemed to have the basic functions of a human, but the body was skinny and lanky and it was full black. Its head was a skeleton of a bull. Ichigo grinned, "Are you those strong ones or the weak ones I've been killing lately?" The devil cackled, "_Go see for yourself…"_ It rushed toward Ichigo, who had just thrown the poor person to the other side of the street. He readied his sword into fighting position…

The devil shot out a poison needle out of his mouth. Ichigo rushed toward the devil and caught the needle with his bare hand. He caught hold of the devil's lanky hand and spun around, letting his feet come in contact with the skeleton face. Once the devil was down on the floor, Ichigo stuck the poisonous needle onto its face. It started screaming in agony.

"Small fry," growled Ichigo, "I'm gonna kill Renji for getting me so excited…"

He held his sword with both hands and stabbed the devil at it's heart. "Though at least you tried attacking me…" mused Ichigo, "I give ya credit for that." The dead devil started evaporating into thin air.

"Oh my god…" someone whispered.

"Huh? What?" Ichigo turned around sharply and hoped he was just hearing things.

He was. Ichigo sighed in relief. 'Cuz if anyone ever saw him doing his job, he was busted for life.

Ichigo decided to text Renji:

"The devil was nothing…stupid red pineapple…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Whaaa!!! Why did I even write this chapter? Why did I post it? Oh well…hahaa, I posted it already anyways. What do you guys think? Should I keep this chapter on? Or should I remove it? The ending was stupid…**

**Morgan**


	5. Lindt truffles & Heart attacks

A week later...

"Out to kill some things? Or people?" asked Rukia as Ichigo was ready to leave. A big gigantic sword wrapped in bandage slung over his shoulder. "Yeah, this type of devil called hollow. They haunt after dead souls who didn't go to heaven yet." "When will you be back?" she inquired.

Ichigo put his thinking face on, "Right now, its 4:50 pm, I think I'll be back by…6:30. Possibly…" The door slammed after Ichigo said a "See ya."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia was having a humongous headache from all this thinking. She couldn't help but worry about Ichigo. What if the devil killed him?

Of course, she knew he was a good assassinator. He didn't know it but she saw him when he killed that one devil last time. It was her first day at school and he said he needed to visit the nurse. But then he was playing hooky so she decided to follow him. "Oh my god..." was the only word that escaped her mouth after what she saw.

But still…Rukia frowned. He was good with girls too. School, and on the street, anywhere. It bugged Rukia out of her head and out of the world. It was so freakin' annoying how Ichigo was so hot! It was even more annoying how girls are always attracted to him. She always felt like she wanted to be in Ichigo's sight 24/7 so he wouldn't forget her.

She frowned even deeper as she thought of that. Why did she want _his_ attention? Aand she was _supposed_ to be worrying about Kaien, not Ichigo. So she decided to worry about that and rethink all those good times she had with him.

There was this one night when she woke him up because she needed milk and she was scared of her house. So, being the smart and brave one, Rukia decided to wake Kaien up so he would get milk for her. She smiled as though about all those times Kaien said he would do anything for her. But then after a while, when he didn't come back, she ran all the way to the room where she heard something. And then she saw him dead and an orange haired—

Rukia stopped herself. Thinking about _him_ again!! She scolded herself in that annoying voice all teachers had. She sighed. Hope he's doing alright…

She looked at the black digital clock beside the sofa she was sitting on and her eyes bulged out. No. Way. It was 1:47 am already! Didn't he say he would be back by 6 something? She grumbled out loud and trudged to the clean modernized kitchen. Rukia went to the counter and helped herself to some Lindt truffles. She was on her fifth one when she heard someone fidgeting with the door.

Rukia had already gotten used to the fact that practically the whole house was made of this special kind of glass where you could see anything outside, but people can't see you from outside. So she used this to her advantage. Peek, peek. Gasp. Ichigo!

Why's he fidgeting with his own door? She opened the door for him and he almost fell right through the door. "Hi," he breathed as he put his hand on the nearby table for support. A smelly gank of bitterness and alcohol came in the house. She pinched her upper nose. "You've been drinking?!" she demanded. Ichigo grinned, "a bottle or two."

"More like 8 ½ bottles, man," came a voice from outside. It was Renji. Renji noticed her surprised look. "He killed the thing in like a few seconds…waaay faster than he had expected so we just sorta stopped by a bar. I had to drive him home since he was on the run from polices…drove too fast and crazy."

"Not crazy!" said Ichigo from the sofa. "Take care of him," said Renji. Then he paused, "or do you think you need help?"

Rukia, who still in shock, looked at Renji by the door. "I'll take care of him," she squeaked at last. Renji shrugged, "call me if you need to, the phone list is by his room."

After he left, Rukia started thinking a train again.

So…she was worried about him when he was drinking, huh? He probably got hooked up with a few girls, huh? She got so mad. Rukia picked up a black pillow and threw it violently at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo wasn't as drunk as Rukia and Renji thought he was. This was just part of his normal personality. For an 18 year old, he could handle his alcohol really well. So he _was_ in his right mind when Rukia started chucking pillows at him. And he couldn't help but think about cute she was when she was angry. "How aggressive," he said, raising his eyebrow. He watched her grow red, she was so red, he could've sworn he saw smoke coming out of her ears. She chucked a few more pillows at him.

At last, there was no more pillow to throw, and Ichigo sighed in relief. "Are you done ye—SHIT!" Rukia had disconnected the table lamp and was ready to throw that at him. Now, that woke him from his dazed, folly mood. He jumped out of the sofa and grabbed her hand. "Let go! You stupid creep!" she shouted. "Creep?! What did I ever do to you?" he yelped.

"I was worrying my _ass_ off for you and it ended up that _you_ was just drinkin' up in some bar, hooking up with dozens of girl!" Ichigo got this confused look his face, "what are you talking about? It was only three or four girls…and, plus, it's not my fault if you worry about me!" Rukia gasped and punched his stomach, where he always had these mysterious rib pains. Ichigo let go and staggered back, face twisted in agony. Rukia put the lamp down gently and slumped to the ground, feeling as bad as ever. "So, do I need your permission to start worrying for you now?" she snapped. Ichigo somehow fixed his composure and tried to ignore the side pain.

"Sorry," he said at last, "I just didn't think you would about me. I thought you would go on celebrating when you get the news that I died." Rukia looked away to avoid his burning eyes, which were trying to capture her eyes. "I worry about you so now you know. I got really mad when you said without even any guilt on your face that you were with a couple of girls. Oh yeah, and what if all of sudden, the CIA and the army forces come barging in your house and kidnap me? What would you do then? "

Ichigo grinned lopsidedly, "Well, ya don't hafta worry 'bout me. I always got some crazy in me that'll pop in whenever I'm inches from death's hand. And if the army or CIA or polices or whoever tries to take you away or something, I'll be there to beat their ass. Feeling better now?" She looked at him and saw how his back was turned to her. He looked at her from behind. For an eletrical moment, their eyes met and Ichigo grinned bigger, his hands on the hilt of his sword.

Rukia's heart skipped so many beats, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. She continually stared after him as he walked to his bedroom and put his sword against the wall.

Oh boy, she _better_ not be in love. How about Kaien? She would be betraying her whole family by falling in love with the stupid drunk murderer. But inside her heart…who knows?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yadee yadee yadee…I know, I know. Too short, too much thinking, little action…where's the old chapter five… Well, I thought it was too soon for the old chapter five, so this one'll be replacing it D yay! And the old ch.5 will turn to ch.6. Whoohoo!! xD I happen to love this chapter, so I won't be deleting it. D Aurhg I have like two different chapters all in my head, but I can't type them out because of all the annoying homework and tests so I decided to type this one in before all the stories pop and my thinking goes to waste. Actually, the old idea of this one already popped so I had to think of a whole new one and it turned to this. D**

**Oh yeah, one more question…which one should suck at cooking? Ichigo or Rukia?**

**-Cyndi and Morgan. xDDDD**


	6. Birthdays & Yummy punches

Rukia turned off the hot water knob, then as fast as she could, turned off the cold one. It had been two whole weeks and a half since she moved in, so she basically got used to almost everything.

Rukia got out of the tub and wore a large black shirt (that belonged to Ichigo) and gray sweats (that also belonged to Ichigo). Water was dripping from the tip of her hair but Rukia didn't bother drying it. All she wanted to do was plop down on the couch and turn on the t.v. Once she was down and settled on the gigantic couch, the lazy shorty turned the great big 3 feet plasma t.v. on. It had rained for a straight five hours and it had just recently started thundering. Rukia hated thunder. The thunder boomed and she twitched, then covered her ears as she made the volume on the t.v. louder.

Ichigo fiddled with the house keys, and six bags from Hollister was hanging from his hand. He was getting wet, wet, wet from the rain, and the thunder was going boom, boom, and boom. Eventually, he opened the door and automatically dumped the six bags on the floor. "Clothes," he finally managed to say. Rukia gaped at him then at the bags. How much did all that cost?

"Thanks for the…birthday present," she mumbled to the clothes.

The carrot-top looked at Rukia. "Birthday?" he asked.

"Yup, it's January 14th, I'm actually turning 17, and not 18…"she said. Ichigo paused to let the information sink into his brain. "Wait, but when I signed in your school forms, you said you were 17!" he said, "Why'd you lie?" "So, I could be in the same grade as you, dope," said Rukia as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh…" Ichigo rushed his hands through his hair, "oh, I didn't really get you that as a gift though, I just…got it."

Rukia stared at Ichigo, "well, you could get me another birthday gift…"

Her heart skipped two beats. It was something she always wanted to try since the night they met. She got up and slowly moved to where Ichigo was standing. He looked uneasy, "Rukia?" She shushed him and told him to close his eyes. It was something she had wanted to try for so long; she just couldn't help it anymore.

Automatically, she connected her lips with his once again. It felt so good to her. Rukia felt Ichigo shocked, then loosen up and return the kiss. He tasted like white chocolate. Yum. Rukia loved white chocolate. After another good few seconds, she needed to breathe and disconnected their…lips?

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo needed to breathe and slow thing down. He needed to think. But it seemed all he could think about was how great that kiss was. He saw her finally catch her breathe and this time, he was the one who kissed her gently first. And he felt her trying to deepen the kiss. He grinned slightly.

To Rukia, this was heaven. She got what she had wanted to do for the last two weeks and it was better than what she expected! It was even than kissing Kaien.

Her eyes widened as she thought of Kaien and automatically jerked away. Ichigo looked surprised. This was only the second girl who ever jerked away from his kiss. Bad breath?

The stupid orange fuzztop casually looked away and pretended to yawn, catching a sniff of his breath for a few seconds. Nope, it was minty breath…probably from the toothpaste he used that morning. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The midget looked away, "nothing…" Her voice was shaking. Obviously, something was wrong. "Thanks for the clothes." For such a little human being, she had amazing strength as she lifted up the six bags with her right hand. Though she wobbled a bit while walking, leaving the poor clueless standing there and staring at the space.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was like a drug. Once she tasted it, even just a little, she couldn't get him out of her head. Her heart would always skip a beat or two when she saw him. (It was annoying whenever he stepped out of his shower and he's like, all wet…)

She really was going to have a heart attack if she keeps on staying. Sooner or later.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going," said Ichigo. "To where?" she asked. "To this guy named Keigo's birthday party…he kept on insisting for me to come and bring you along." It was clear that Ichigo _did not_ want to bring her along. "I wanna go," Rukia still said. He groaned, "why???"

"Because I want to, gosh…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo had ditched Rukia somewhere in this gigantic party and around five boys had already tried hitting on her. It's only been four minutes since he ditched her too!

She crept her way to the punch table, trying hard to hide under all the other tall people. She took a sip. _Yum. This punch is good!_ She drank about six cups when she finally found Ichigo. He was surrounded by girls and one of them playfully kissed him on the lip. It was a long one. _Snap!_ "I caught a super good picture of that! My turn!" squealed a girl. Ichigo chuckled nervously, "did you guys drink the punch-?" he was interrupted by the kiss of another girl's. Rukia couldn't see it clearly, but she could've sworn he grinned slightly. Just like the way he did when he kissed her, on both times.

Feeling madness bubbling inside her, she marched up to Ichigo and that girl. "Boo," she said, then suddenly burst into a fit of giggles and the girl turned around, shocked. Ichigo took one look at Rukia and his mouth fell. _What the—_

The girl got off Ichigo (yes, she was on him and he was sitting on a chair) and stared at Rukia. "Who're you?" Rukia stuck her tongue out at the girl, "Your nightmare!" she giggled.

Ichigo looked nervous, "sorry girls, gotta go." He stood up and grabbed Rukia hands and led her out of the big house.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Rukia…Rukia! Look at me!" Ichigo roughly cupped her chins, "did you drink the punch?" She had been giggling and while he was still leading her away fro mthe house, she started crying. Her eyes were red, puffy, and tears were still coming down. She had been crying for a straight ten minute now. Rukia nodded, looking like a little girl. "How much did you drink?" he asked. "Bubba!" she squealed and giggled sadly, then continued crying and choking on her saliva.

Ichigo looked up as though an angel would suddenly come down and instruct him on what to do. But nothing came down, nothing fell down, except for the big one-ton iron bar that stated "you're in trouble."

For a few minutes, he just let Rukia cry and clutch onto his jacket. "Wh-wh-why don't y-you like me?" she choked silently. She hit with his chest curled up fist as hard she could. Ichigo' eyes became wide. "What?"

"Why don't you like me?!" she half-screamed. The people who were crossing the bridge turned around slightly to see what happened, then continued on. _Young people these days,_ they thought. "I thought you would like me! And you know what? I like you too! I like very much! I don't care if you took away my family or my dead fiancé, I love you, dammit! I really really love you!" Rukia choked and sobbed and she clenched onto his jacket tighter.

Ichigo's mouth fell so hard, his jaws hurt. "Rukia…" he managed to say at last. She looked up at him, with big red innocent puppy eyes. She looked so cute, he chuckled as he nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Why don't you like me?" she asked once again. Then the tears came down. "I do like you," he said gently. His voice was so gentle, it shocked Rukia. She didn't know a player and an assassinator like Ichigo was capable of being so gentle.

It took plently of seconds to let that one phrase sink into Rukia's drunk head. "You…do…?" she felt herself grin as her head grew more dizzy. "yay.." she said softly. Then she slopped down to the floor like a jellyfish when it wasn't in water and started sleeping soundly.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said lightly. Then he felt her fall. "Oh crap!" he said out loud. He bent down. Was she dead?! Wait, no, did Keigo put poison in the punch? No, no, that's impossible…I had a lot of punch myself at first and I'm not dead yet…Oh wait, is she sleeping?

Carrot-top grinned and chuckled. He was so stupid. Innocent Rukia was just sleeping. She looked so peaceful and silent. Definitely not like how she was a couple of minutes ago. He carried her three quarters of the bridge when she woke up and unconsciously punched Ichigo, who she thought was a kidnapper. And whadya know? They fell off the bridge and into the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ay yah! Sorry for the slow update, but you know, I had school and everything. Please tell me if the IchigoXRukia actions came in too quickly or too slow. I could just put this as another chapter if you would like…I'm most likely to update…Saturday? Yeah, probably. [: thanks for reading! D**

**-Cyndi and Morgan who are talking on the phone…blablablaaaaaaa**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Uploaded, for the **_**second**_** time. Read the new chapter five. D Now all this stupid soul mate stuff wouldn't be too fast. Hehee…**

**-Morgan and Cyndi**


	7. Smooch, smooch & Poor Renji

If it was two things Ichigo learned from last night about Rukia, it was:

a) Never, _never_, give Rukia any alcohol; her moods always changes without warning. It's bad enough to make a very patient person get frustrated.

b) Never let Rukia go in the water when she's still conscious.

Last time, it was okay, no trouble, because Rukia had fallen asleep. But this time, she panicked, made a fuss, and started screaming. The people walking across the street almost thought that Ichigo tried to take advantage of such a "pretty young lady." Actually, if it weren't for his Ichigo's brute strength and his determination to not die, both Rukia and he would be at the bottom of the lake right now. Rukia _sucked_ in water, honestly…

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurosaki Ichigo stared at the sleeping beauty. Again, he had to change her clothes. Now, with were whole body messily sprawled on his bed, she was wearing some girl clothes, at least. Except for the shirt, the shirt was his. Rukia was wearing some plaid checkered sleeping shorts and his black polo button collared shirt. Ichigo felt very proud for picking out the shorts from Hollister, and a whole bunch of other things, despite the fact that he didn't know the very first thing about Hollister. The only reason why he went to Hollister was because of the "50 off everything!!!" sign.

He sighed. How was he going to respond to Rukia when she woke up? After all that madness last night, he didn't know how he was supposed to act. Honestly, it was the _weirdest_ confession ever made in history. Maybe, he could…ignore what happened last night! Nah, she probably wouldn't want him to ignore it. So frustrating.

He decided to look at Rukia again. At least she wasn't boring to look at, she is _pretty_. Not just _pretty_, but literally _gorgeous_. He sighed again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia had been pretending to sleep for an hour, occasionally closing her eyes whenever Ichigo stared at her. Now it was getting annoying, she could feel Ichigo's eyes on her and she really wanted to open her eyes. For the past hour, Rukia had been thinking about what happened yesterday. Sure, when she first woke up, she had a gigantic headache but she somehow remembered every single detail about her weird confession.

She made up her choice. When she woke up, she would tell Ichigo to pretend to forget about last night. It wouldn't be weird, would it? She was _drunk_, for heaven's sake. It isn't illegal to pretend nothing happened, right?

Finally, she thought it was time to "wake up."

XXXXXXXXXX

One little slip of purple orb was clear to Ichigo's gaze. Then two purple orbs. Oh wait, those "orbs" were Rukia's eyes. She was finally awake. She tried to hide a muffled yawn, she rubbed her eyes, and she stretched out her arms. Rukia was like an interesting t.v. show. But then the world came crashing down as soon as he remembered the questions about how he was supposed to act now, in front of her. "Hey," was her first word. "Yo…" answered Ichigo nervously.

Rukia looked down. _Act cool, act cool…_"What's for breakfast?" she asked. Rukia flipped her legs out of the tangled blankets and instinctively slipped her small feet in the black flip flop. "Oh! You bought flip flops…and shorts…" Ichigo rubbed his temples nervously, "uh huh. Breakfast is uh, on the counter…"

Rukia managed to live throughout the whole day without bringing up her weird confession from last night.

"Hey, why aren't people in Japan panicking?" she asked suddenly. "Why would they be?" Rukia rolled her eyes and answered, "Because, you killed my family and I'm 'lost,' baka!" Ichigo looked up. "Maybe they're trying to hide it from Japan so people won't panic; they're probably looking for you right now, anyways."

"What happened to you before? Why do you always get rib pains? Why do you cry at night? Why is your head so sensitive? You get headaches so easily." Rukia blurted out. Ichigo stared at her. Did she…bump her head last night? What's with all these questions? She's retarded, isn't she? Oh dear lord, what is she is retarded?!

"I…" he gulped, "will answer all those questions…one day," he mumbled. Rukia crossed her arms across her chest. All those questions kept on bugging her. Well, gotta give him time and space…

XXXXXXXXXX

Both Ichigo and Rukia were in a elevator in the parking lot going to the elevator. Since Ichigo was too lazy to cook, he ordered McDonalds. Two Big macs for him, and one Filet o' fish for Rukia. But then the midget really did hit her head yesterday. She got all jumpy and angry all of sudden. ("Mcdonalds?! I do not want to eat Mcdonalds for dinner! That's crazy! Take me somewhere fancy!") Ichigo sighed.

"You're sighing a lot lately," observed Rukia as they stepped into the elevator. She pressed Floor 25 button hard. "I wonder why," mumbled Ichigo. Rukia kept silent. He glanced at her. Where'd she get that dress? It was actually a sun dress, yellow and white checkered stripes, and she was wearing the _white_ flip flops, this time. _Hourglass figure…_ he instantly thought. She's so…god, she's so gorgeous. Wow, and sometimes, she can be pretty nice and cute too, and-

WHAM! "Why the hell do you keep on staring at me? Pervert!" Ichigo held his cheek. Ouch. She could hit hella hard.

Rukia turned away and looked at her hands shamefully. She loved it when she got Ichigo's full attention, which were almost 24/7 most of the time now. But whenever he stared at her too long, she could feel herself burning up.

"Yeah, I like you too," she heard Ichigo say slowly. Rukia's eye bulged out. No! Her plan about forgetting last night was going to ashes! "Wh-what are you talking about?" Rukia turned around to look at Ichigo. Omg, he looked so handsome and godly. She turned away. "About last night, what, you don't remember?" She felt both his body close to her. Rukia tensed up. He was going to rape her!!!!! "Ichigo," she said in a somehow too fake sweet voice that had a hint of "back-off asshole."

"Last night," she breathed in and out, "I was drunk. And so I had _no idea_ of what I was thinking. Whatever I said last night, just forget it all. Okay?" Rukia knew this technique wouldn't work. He really _was_ going to rape her! "Plus who would want to be you? You're useless! No one would like you, ever. At all! No girls would probably want to marry you either, you suck." God what was she saying?

But then again, everything she just said at first wasn't true, actually. She did want him, right? Ichigo chuckled and turned her whole body around so she was facing him. "Ichigo!" she said in a stern voice. He didn't flinch. "Ichigo, I am literally going to kick your ass if you don't back off…off…off…uhh…" Her face turned beet red as Ichigo got closer to her. Kiss.

She gasped. Oh no, it's that shivering feeling going up her spine again. And then that "I want more feeling" traveled to every single part in her part. He broke off the kiss. "What were you going to tell me?" he said in his most tender voice. Oh dear lord, he just loved making her nervous and fluterry. He loved playing around with her. Ichigo smirked. His eyes captured hers. What the heck? She could have sworn she never saw anyone's eyes like that. It was mixture of folly, hurt, anxiety, and it was so weird! He got closer for the second kiss and Rukia gave in. Oh who the fuck cares if he killed her whole family and ruined her good life. She wanted him, and she was definitely sure this time.

Their lips met once again. All the shivers traveling up and down her body made her feel so weak. Her hands wrapped about his neck loosely.

"Ichigo, I love you, so, so fuckin' much…"

"Oh, Rukia, your love would never _ever_ beat mine. Mine is like a pool, no, an ocean of love!"

Both of them jerked away from each other. What the fuck…They looked around them and saw that Renji was holding the elevator door, eyes closed, hands at his heart.

"No, Ichigo, _my _love is everlasting! Take me, n----AURHGGGG!!"

Renji dropped to the ground as Rukia kicked his rather sensitive place and Ichigo punched his face. "Don't be putting words in my mouth," growled Ichigo. Renji managed a weak laughter, "G-glad…glad you guys are…are enjoying each other's c-company," he wheezed. Ichigo smirked.

XXXXXXXXXX

**So I dragged my sorry butt off the bed. For once, I decided to type Ackey and Death instead of drawing my little manga thing for art class or re-typing an old story my friend and I created last year or playing maplestory. Morgan has been whining over and over again about not knowing what to do next so my head just did a quick little "movie" of all possibilities and there it is…I'm not dead, we're not dead, Ackey and Death is not dead…just…procrastination. I know this chapter ending isn't good, so, I'll try to type the next chapter tonight and post it tomorrow…I'll try…**

**-cyndi and morgan.**

**And I don't own bleach, no matter how badly I want to **


	8. Thunder & A sweet 12 minutes

It had been the same all week. Ichigo had drained out all his energy just to resist the temptation to not take Rukia in his arms and kiss the hell out of her. It was hard and angering; Obviously, Ichigo was not used to being the one who was put in the harder position in relationships. He could get any girl he wanted. But when the specific girl he wanted was Kuchiki Rukia, she could make his stroll on the park turn into an enormous headache. To make matters worse, Ichigo always felt this horrible clenching feeling in him when Rukia talked to other guys at school. Jealousy. (Every single audience gasps in horror.)

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm home, Ichigo!" shouted Rukia as she ran to the house and unlocked the door. It was raining extremely hard outside and the sky didn't look too good. "Yo," answered Ichigo groggily. Rukia yelped and closed the door, leaving herself to get soaked through to skin. It smelled awful in there! The foul stench of liquor and cigarette smoke was still lingering in her nose and room as she re-opened the door again. "What happened to you?" asked Rukia. She looked like she could faint. Ichigo grinned at her, "Want some? I still have a whole refrigerator of 'em." There were empty beer bottles and alcohol bottles spread all over the once clean living room.

"No, I don't want any! I don't drink or smoke! It's unhealthy," declared Rukia. "You're being such a prude," whined the drunk teenage slouching on the couch. "Can 18 year olds even drink alcohol?"

Ichigo looked like he was having a hard time thinking. "Uh, may…be? Who cares, I'm like an adult already, ain't I? I'm 18 years old, good heavens!" He chuckled and tossed a bottle at Rukia.

"No, don't!" All the books that she was carrying dropped on the floor as she caught the bottle last minute by the cap. She sighed a sigh of relief. "Drink!" commanded Ichigo. "No! I'm never going to drink and I'm never going to start drinking, either!" She slammed the bottle on his coffee table and stormed into Ichigo's bedroom, which had turned into hers over the last month. (Ichigo slept on the couch.)

"You forgot your books," he called out as he stared at the glass bottle she had slammed on his coffee table. Tiny feet slapping against the back of her flip flops told Ichigo that she was storming back out to gather her books. "What's with you? I just asked if you wanted something to drink, would you like to smoke instead?" "You did _not_ ask me to drink, you demanded that I drink!" snapped Rukia as she bent down to gather her books. This was the second time she caught him drunk since she first met him. When he was drunk, he was really scary so she-"God, I _hate, hate, hate_ it when you're drunk!" she exclaimed as she stormed back to her room. Ichigo shrugged. Aw well.

Two seconds later, a rawr from the distance could be heard clearly, then some loud clapping noise. Was it a demon or a hollow? Ichigo jumped off the couch. That was when he saw the lightning strike down from the gray sky. Once again, he heard the thunder. Oh, psh. Worried over nothing, it was just thunder. He laughed at himself and set himself on the couch once again.

_Thump, thump, thump._ _BOOM!_

There was a sudden yelp. As soon as the thunder died down, the thumping started again. Ichigo's turned around, but there seemed to be nothing. It had to be Rukia; no one else was in this house besides him. Of course, he wanted a few girls to keep him company, but with Rukia in the house…That wouldn't be such a smart choice. He sighed. "Rukia?" he called out, "hey, I'm here if —the hell?!" Someone small had thrown herself to him, whimpering. Her head was digging into his chest, finding sanctuary in his arms, away from the thunder.

Ichigo's mouth dropped as he gaped at the small figure in his arms. No way, Rukia was scared of thunder? The brave, valiant Rukia was now whimpering in _his_ arms right after calling him drunk? How can she be scared of thunder when she wasn't scared of her family's freakin' murderer?! Or something like that…Ichigo smiled peacefully as he calmly set his glass bottle on the table without moving Rukia. "Hate thunder. Hate thunder. Hate thunder. Hate-!" The soft chanting from Rukia turned to a shriek as the thunder boomed again.

She looked up at him, eyes glazed with tears. Ichigo gulped. The temptation to just kiss her right there, right now... Aurhg, must distract myself! Umm, I know! Ablablablaaablaaaaa! Okay, it was not working. He found himself holding Rukia's tiny waist tighter, as if shielding her from anyone coming at her, human or not. "Rukia?" he said gently. She looked up at him with nothing but fear and nervousness in her eyes. He stroked her face with his thumb. "Don't be scared," he whispered. Rukia nodded like a child. But the thunder sent its infamous loud roar to everyone's ear again and Rukia dove into his chest again.

But this time her head was stopped before she could snuggle into his sweet smelling shirt. Ichigo took this opportunity to kiss her. She gasped and Ichigo took this opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth. It was something so delicious. He tasted like strawberry covered with melted chocolate. Her world was fading and everything else was just plain white in their own little world. Dewy grass and the peaceful clouds rollin' over and over…

The thunder roared once more but Rukia didn't hear it. Was this something new? All she needed was Kurosaki Ichigo and she wouldn't be scared anymore? The kiss was disconnected and Rukia heard herself whining like a dog who wanted more doggy treats. Ichigo chuckled, their foreheads pressed together. They kissed again, the world fading, any hints of thunder was brushed off their shoulders. "Feeling better?" he asked. Rukia shook her head, "not yet," she mumbled. Ichigo kissed her again.

She had finally fallen asleep. The thunder was still going and the raining seemed like it would never stop. Rukia started twitching in her sleep every time the thunder boomed. When sweat started pouring, Ichigo left her on the couch for a moment, then came back with a cold folded towel.

The towel became soaked in sweat and Ichigo sighed. Stupid thunder, when was it going to stop, damn it!

He kissed her forehead so many times, whispered words of comfort to her so many, and stroked her smooth cheek so many times until it was finally morning. Rukia woke up in his arms. Ichigo had somehow fallen in the midst of a thunderous night and trying to comfort her. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

12 minutes…

Rukia sighed. Ichigo had been gone for 12 minutes. He said he would be gone for 5 minutes. Maybe the devil as extra strong this time? She looked at the green chalk board in front of the class. "Free classroom time," it said. How many times had Ichigo slipped away to kill devils while using the bathroom break or the headache/stomachache excuse?

Noises of feet walking loudly and barging into every classroom woke her up from her daze. Ichigo! The devil must have hit him so hard; he didn't even know which classroom he was supposed to go into! She jumped up from her chair and opened her classroom door wide. Students that had been sitting on their desks whispering silently or doing whatever look up at her. "Miss Kuchiki?" inquired their teacher, Mrs.Misato. Rukia did not answer. Her face turned pale. "No…way…" she said softly.

A pair of arm grabbed her and dragged her out of the classroom. "Ah, we've been looking for you, Mrs. Kuchiki," said an old man with long white mustache. "Byakuya, we've found your sister." The man turned back to the her brother. Rukia gasped. Her older brother stepped up, face expressionless as always. "We're taking you back to the castle and from there, you will rule Japan like you were supposed to." Byakuya said.

"What? No way! I'm happy here, stop!" she shrieked. The hands holding her did not let go even when she kicked her legs back at him. "Byakuya, stop it! I don't want to rule this country yet! I'm happy here!" she nearly cried out.

Byakuya whipped his head around, glaring at her menacingly as he did so. "You're happy staying with the boy who murdered our family and your fiancé?" he snapped, spitting out the word "boy." "He's not a boy!" insisted Rukia. "Take her to the limo…"

It proved to be an easy job to get out since every teacher and students stayed in their room, scared to death from the guns carried by the soldiers. When they reached to the back parking lot, which a lot of people didn't even know the school had, they rudely shoved her into the limo backseat. She protested and kicked and shrieked, but nothing would happen. "Shut up!" growled Byakuya as he was about to enter the limo himself. "No honor for your family," he spat out. Rukia winced and shrunk into the car.

"Hey."

It was that single "hey" that froze Rukia and Byakuya. It was that single "hey" that lifted Rukia's hope and spirit. Ichigo was here, and he was going to save the day. Didn't he say that to her before? Byakuya cursed out loud. "So, are you that boy from Ackey?" Ichigo lifted his thin all-black sword to his shoulder, chains tangling as he did so. "Yeah, so what? Not like you need to know, I'm a kick your ass and drag Rukia back to where she belongs," he growled.

"She belongs to 'ruling japan,' pretty boy," Byakuya growled back with as much ferocity as Ichigo did. Byakuya quickly got into the car and pressed a red button on the window pane. "Go!" he commanded the driver.

"No, Ichigo!" shouted Rukia.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit!" shouted Ichigo. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" He repeatedly slammed his bleeding fist on the ground harder than the previous one each he brought his hand down. The first raindrop since morning fell again, landing straight on his head. He winced. More rain fell.

"DAMN IT, WOULD YOU JUST STOP FUCKING RAINING? BITCH!" he roared to the sky. Defeat lingered over him. The moment Byakuya drove off with Rukia, soldiers equipped with guns and swords hopped out of the bush. How long had they been waiting there?

"Dammit, Byakuya, you fucking gay ass pussy!" he had tried to catch up by shunpo, but the soldiers stopped him. "You're way too young to even beat Master Byakuya in a friend sword fight," sneered the commanding soldiers. He tried his best to beat every single one of them. But it seemed like every time he struck one down, two more would pop out. At last, they finally ganged up on him.

So there he was, lying in defeat, knowing that Rukia was now being forced to marry some shit head so she and her so-called husband would "rule the world!" Yay! Yay! Yay…Silent tears slid down his cheek as he laid on the ground, a pool of blood forming on the ground under him.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"And if the army or CIA or polices or whoever tries to take you away or something, I'll be there to beat their ass."_

Those words he said to her replayed in her head over and over again.

_Oh, Ichigo…Where are you? I don't want to leave. Please, I'm raining inside and thunder is roaring right now. I want you to hold me tight and kiss me, Ichigo...?_

Tears slid down Rukia's cheek and her vision began to blur from water.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Corny ending…yes I know. Hehee, my head is suffering from a bad headache, I still have to finish both my mandarin homework and science homework…it's getting late…g'night!**

**-cyndi and morgan**


	9. nothing to do with story, but important

HELLO EVERYONE!

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT STOPPED CHECKING UP ON ACKEY & DEATH, I HAVE GOOD NEWS!! YAY!

SINCE ONE OF US AUTHORS WERE GOING THROUGH A BAD TIME, BOTH OF US HAD TO STOP WRITING THIS STORY FOR A PERIOD OF TIME..AND SORT OF LOST INTEREST…

BUT NOW WE'RE BACK

WELL..ACTUALLY, AT LEAST ONE OF US IS. .

I DON'T ACTUALLY TALK TO MORGAN THAT MUCH ANYMORE. SO FROM NOW ON, IT'LL BE JUST ME: CINDY!

I'M NOT EXACTLY HAPPY BUT..YEAH…

ANYWAYS, CHAPTER 9 WILL COME SOON. I PROMISE


End file.
